


Chocolate Disco

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Perfume (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for Valentine's Day; Top's choice of pairing and written for her. ♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/25294.html).

Aiba rubbed his hands together as he smiled nervously, coming toward the red velvet curtains. He tried to wink at Meiri, knowing they'd add in the scrunching failure sound effect, but though the Funky Girls were chatty and pleasant off-camera, as usual she gave the barest hint of a smirk while pretending like he didn't even exist.

Someday he was going to get a reaction, he swore, but even as he swore it, he knew he was no match for Meiri.

Then she pulled the cord and he was blinded, stumbling forward and nearly tripping as he saw the silhouette of his guide in encountering the unknown.

He registered a suit, a complex, poised pose, and long legs, and then he could focus his eyes enough to recognize the guest's face under the hat.

"Ah," he said, mouth dropping open. "Kashiyuka!"

She held the pose with a fierce expression, adhering to the concept of the segment where the guest teachers were disconcertingly intense. When Aiba tried his best to mimic her pose, however, she giggled, and when they sat down in their much-too-close chairs, they were both smiling.

Kashiyuka took off her bowler hat and placed it on the little table to the side. "Aiba-san," she started, and Aiba remembered, as he did each time he heard her unashamedly girly voice, that he was a little infatuated with her.

Her expression was still strong as she said, "It's common knowledge in the entertainment industry that Aiba Masaki has trouble remembering choreography."

"Ehhhhh, Kashiyuka! What is this you are saying, this slander," he complained, grinning broadly.

She tried not to laugh, then said sternly, "You are an idol, Aiba-san! So I've come here today to make sure you start representing all of us idols more responsibly." Her eyes sparkled fondly at him the whole time, and he forgot he was supposed to act lectured and just beamed at her.

"I'm ready to learn, sensei!"

She held up a finger dramatically. "Lesson number one."

*

Despite Kashiyuka's tips, Aiba struggled with the choreography he was given to test his progress. He fought through with the knowledge that he'd be dancing it in front of her in less than an hour, and while he'd make it good television either way, he'd rather look cool in front of her.

It was probably a losing battle, but he fought nonetheless.

The choreography was to Perfume's _Polyrhythm_ , though they were kind enough not to try to make him learn Perfume-san's choreography for it in an hour, and it was frenetic and covered a lot of space. It also involved a lot of swishing hips, and Aiba couldn't decide if that was meant to make him look silly or sexy.

Aiba frequently recited Kashiyuka's dictates aloud to himself, trying to show that he was making an effort, but the learning didn't go any faster than usual. By the end he was sweaty and aching, but hopeful he had it all down. He made a guts pose for the camera and headed to wardrobe to clean up and change into something less likely to show his nipples when the shirt was soaked through.

*

When Aiba entered the set, Kashiyuka was cool and intimidating with her sharp suit and perfect hair. He gulped, wiping his palms on his sparkly Aiba-length pants.

"Reporting for duty, sensei, your faithful student Aiba Masaki!" He had not meant to say that last part but he lifted a leg up in the air and spread his arms, making a funny face, and at least the staff were laughing.

She was stone-faced, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Show me, then, that you are ready to fulfill your idol duties with dignity."

Both of them knew that idol duties had nothing at all to do with dignity, and his lips quirked at her. A hint of a dimple appeared on her cheek.

The staff were motioning at Aiba, and he hurriedly got into place.

He tried for cool, for sexy hips instead of silly flailing, and concentrated furiously on remembering how to move, what came next, what expression he was supposed to make right there.

Then he was striking a pose, music ending, and Kashiyuka was clapping. He grinned at her, bouncing buoyantly on the balls of his feet, and then she smoothed her expression completely at a whisper from the side.

He thought maybe they were going to edit out the clapping to keep the tension of the judgment high, so he made his face appropriately anxious.

"Well, Aiba-san, you have made great strides," Kashiyuka said magnanimously.

Aiba clutched his hands in front of his belly, waiting for his score.

"You missed a few steps, but your enthusiasm--as always--more than made up for it." As if to make up for her slip, her face went even more severe. "Your score is eighty-five points!"

Aiba cheered, fist-pumping heartily. "Thank you, sensei! I will remember your lessons for the rest of my life." He bowed, part of his mind already wondering if he'd get to greet her after filming was done, and she came over to shake his hand.

"Good work today, Aiba-san."

When he looked up to return the sentiment, she was grinning at him, and he ended up stumbling so badly on his words that he was sure this part would never be shown on television.

*

"Ah, Aiba-san!"

He turned in the hallway, thanking the blessed luck that brought her by when he was there, though really he'd been waiting around and trying to look nonchalant about it.

She smiled prettily, and his heart skipped at beat. "I was looking for you, Aiba-san."

Not luck after all! He tried not to fist-pump triumphantly again, though it was a tough battle.

Then she brought her hands out from behind her back, and he couldn't hold in his exclamation of happiness.

"Chocolate! Kashiyuka-chan!"

She was blushing now, he was sure of it, and instinctively he moved a little closer.

"It's Valentine's Day, Aiba-san, and it doesn't have to be a big deal, but..." she handed over the box, wrapped prettily with a sky-blue bow.

He processed her words, a little dazed by her proximity, then scrambled to open the box, finding what looked, as best as he could tell, like hand-made chocolates.

This time he fist-pumped unreservedly, and her laugh pealed out. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aiba-san."

She looked like she was going to walk away, so he said quickly, "Kashiyuka? You, um, you're an excellent teacher."

She'd turned back with an expectant expression, but at this she looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. Thank you, Aiba-san."

He smiled, stepping a little nearer than he really should in a public hallway. "That's why I'm hoping you could help me out. There's this girl, you see, and she made me chocolates for Valentine's Day... I'd really like to make her some in return for White Day, but I don't know how."

She was sparkling up at him now, her dimples only making her boyish private clothes even more appealing. "Do you promise to be a diligent student if I take the time, Aiba-san? I wouldn't want to mar your success today with failure in the future."

"I'm very motivated," he assured her, letting all his warmth for her show in his eyes. "I'll work hard."

"I'll tell my manager to give you my number then," she said, and then, before she walked away, she surprised him with an excellent imitation of his dorkiest fist-pump, full exuberance included.

He laughed so hard he nearly fell against the wall, and that was how she managed to lean up to kiss him on the cheek before he realized it.

Then she was down the hallway as he stared, frozen, then out of sight, but he could still feel her lips touching his cheek.

He whooped, jumping up in the air joyously, and then hurriedly bowed to the staff who came into the hallway to see what the commotion was. He quickly hid his chocolate bounty behind his back, but couldn't stop beaming, and when the hallway was clear, he skipped all the way back to the Arashi dressing room.


End file.
